Wicked Games
by TurianRebel
Summary: This is a scene with my Turian OC Kanner Harlan, and his wife Jesi Norah. Warnings: Smut, xenophilia, nsfw. Takes place in Omega during Mass Effect 3. Follow Kanner on tumblr @


Wicked Games

The pulsing and pounding of the bass could be heard from quite a distance a way, and you could almost feel it rumbling the floor beneath your feet as you came up to the club. The Elcor bouncer recognized Kanner immediately, nodding once at him before continuing to argue with an agitated human that was begging to be let in.

Afterlife was almost Kanner's home away from home, a place he frequented so often that they might as well have just given him a key and full access to the bar. He knew every song they played, the name of all the bartenders and dancers, and all the people that also visited there often. Many of the other patrons ignored him completely, except for the woman that he had slept with at some point in the past. He ignored all of their glares and whispers as he approached the bar, the bartender setting his drink on the counter before he even arrived.

The bartender recognized his face from afar, and never hesitated to pour him a drink before he came up there. They weren't friends, not by any sense of the word, but the Turian behind the bar had seen what happened if you tried to cross Kanner, so he never did. On more than one occasion he had seen Kanner knock someone right in the jaw for just looking at him the wrong way, and he refused to be a victim. Friends did not exist in his mind, only enemies and everyone else that wasn't an enemy. Then there was her…

The multicolored lights flickered and danced all over the walls and floors, illuminating the faces of all the dancers and club-goers; hues of red, purple and blue tinted everyone's faces as the lights swirled and flashed above them. Kanner picked up the glass from the counter, turning around to rest against it as he scanned the room and sipped on his liquor. All around him were half-drunken humans and aliens, some dancing alone, and some grinding against each other to the beat of the music that filled every inch of the club. His eyes scanned all the faces, looking for a familiar one amongst them.

Every so often there would be a break in the crowds, allowing him to see all the way across to the other side of the club. That's when his eyes met hers as she happened to look up at the same exact time that the crowd of people separated to reveal her standing with her back against the wall. He finished his drink in one quick gulp, twisting around to place his empty glass back down on the counter. Kanner pretty much always had a tab running, paying it off here and there whenever he felt like it. No one argued or complained, so it worked out quite well for him.

He leaned forward and away from the bar, waiting for another break in the crowded audience to locate her again. The people moved apart again at just the right moment, and his eyes once again locked onto hers. Mandibles twitching slightly, he begins to walk in her direction, gently pushing people out of his way as he moved towards her location. Occasionally, he'd hear someone call out his name, but he ignored it. Most likely it was one of his one-night stands trying to get his attention for round two. Little did they know, he wasn't like that anymore. No—all he wanted was her, and her alone.

Finally, he was through the sea of people, standing only a few feet away from her. She glanced down at the floor, then back up at him, the bright lights coloring her face as she looked at him. With a sweet little smirk and a wiggle of her finger, she beckoned him and he obliged, closing the remaining distance between them until he was only inches away from where she stood.

She bit her lip softly as she leaned forward from the wall to speak directly into Kanner's ear. "I was wondering when you would be here," she said, her voice smooth and silky when she spoke. She pressed a gentle kiss to his mandible before leaning back up against the wall, biting her lower lip once more as she looked at him.

Kanner placed both hands against the wall behind her, bending his elbows to lean forward to be able to speak directly into her ear as she had done to him. Doing this was easier as far as being able to hear each other, as well as more intimate. "I'm here now," he said, the dual-tone of his voice sending a little chill down her spine as the words entered her ear. Dual-toned voices was a unique quality that few species possessed, Turians being one such species. His voice had a distinct tone that she loved, hearing it being enough to drive her crazy for him.

Just before he leaned back, he nipped gently at her earlobe, hearing her sigh in response. It was the little things that they would do to each other that sent them both reeling and needing to be with the other. Her hands went up to hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between her fingers as she looked up at him. Even with the lights flashing all around them, she could still make out herself reflected in his emerald green eyes, and it made her chuckle.

Gently, she tugged him in closer, pressing her lips to his when she had pulled him in close enough. Turians had thinner flatter lips than humans, and they were hardly noticeable until you watched them speak. Some found this to be unappealing, but not her. There wasn't a single part of him that she didn't like. Her eyes slipped shut as she let his shirt go to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer until his body was pressed up against hers.

Kanner's hands left the wall to rest on her hips, gripping onto them a little bit as they kissed. His tongue slipped into her mouth, wrapping around hers as the kiss deepened. There was a slight change to her breathing, and he could feel it in her kiss as well as in her chest that was against his. One of her hands moved up to his fringe, her nails scraping over the tips of it. His head tilted back in response, causing him to break away from their kiss. A low growl rumbled through his chest as she continued to scratch his fringe, he want for her slowly increasing by the second.

While his neck was more exposed, she ducked her head down below his jaw, kissing and nipping at his skin. His talons started to press into the flesh of her hips as every kiss or nip made his skin tingle just slightly. She knew every single spot that turned him on, and was sure to use that to her advantage as often as she could.

"Jesi…" he whispered to himself, completely unaware if she could hear him or not. Her nails scraped against his fringe a little harder this time, which in turn caused him to grit his teeth together. He growled at her again, slowly moving one hand across her hip and onto her stomach until he found the edge of her shirt beneath his fingers. Two could play this game.

Kanner's hand crawled up her shirt slowly, coming to a stop when he reached her breast. Jesi stopped kissing his neck momentarily when the rough skin of his palm moved over the smoother skin of her breast, the contrast in texture always giving her chills. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and a tiny moan slipped out of her lips as Kanner's thumb brushed over her nipple. Her hand slipped off of his fringe, resting on the back of his neck once more with her other hand.

His head tilted back down to put him at eye level with her once again, watching her expression for just a moment before giving her a quick peck on the lips. It was easy to tell that she wanted more, her teeth catching his lower lip just as he tried to move away from her. When he was able, he moved his head to one side of her face, kissing her jaw a few times before getting to her neck. "K-Kanner, please," she whispered into his ear with a tinge of desperation.

Hearing her quietly beg for him was a major turn on, and it would be hard to resist taking her right here, right now, in front of all of these people around them. Instead of letting his desires get the best of him, he bit down into her neck, feeling her pulse quickening the longer his teeth lingered. She still had bite marks from previous sessions on her neck, triangular puncture marks forming little circles over his skin from his teeth. He loved to see the marks—his marks—all over her skin, knowing that he had put them there in moments of intimacy.

"Kanner," she pleaded again, removing her hands from his neck to slip them up the back of his shirt. With her nails, she dragged her fingers across his back, scratching over the hard plates covering most of his skin. A muffled growl vibrated against her neck as he bit into her skin again, his back arching away from her touch as she scratched him. After only a moment, she located a strip of exposed skin between the plates, immediately digging in her nails into the softer flesh. Kanner growled again with both pain and pleasure as her fingernails threatened to break into his skin like they had done many times before.

Suddenly, Kanner had an idea, letting off of her neck to talk into her ear once again. "Come with me," he said, flicking her ear with his tongue after he spoke. Her hands came around from his back and up to his face, gently tugging his mandibles until her lips met his again. He kissed her for only a few seconds before taking her hands in his and turning round, pulling her along behind him as he started walking.

Once again he had to traverse through the oceans of people the filled the club, holding Jesi's hand as he moved through the crowd. Again, he heard his name being called, and again he ignored it. His focus was Jesi and only Jesi, nothing and no one meaning anything to him right now. After brushing past an endless group of people, they finally reached the first set of doors to exit the club. They passed through them into the hall of simulated flames, the walls colored crimson from the flickering of the digital fire. The doors closed behind them, muffling the music substantially.

Hastily they came up to the second door, Kanner almost walking into it as it opened slowly. The Elcor bouncer came into view once again, and the couple walked around him and to the right, Kanner leading the way. Jesi figured that they were taking a taxi back to his apartment, as they were heading in the direction of the transport hub. Kanner had different plans.

He kept moving until he reached the all of the parked skycars, pausing to scan the area for potential onlookers. After being certain that no one saw them, Kanner let go of Jesi's hand to bring up his omni-tool, causing her to become a little confused. "You'll have to page a driver," she said as she tried to figure out what he was doing. The orange glow of the omni-tool lit up his face as he pressed on several projected buttons in a pattern.

"Hold on," he said quietly, raising his hand to the door of the vehicle in front of him. The flashing light of the car's security system went dark, an audible clicking sound confirming that his hack had managed to unlock the doors. Kanner looked back over his shoulder at Jesi, nodding towards the now unlocked vehicle as his mandibles moved outward into a smile. Without another word, he opened the door, doing another quick check for people who could see them as the door lifted upwards.

Jesi shrugged and chuckled, moving past him to enter the car. After one final look around, Kanner got in behind her, pulling the door closed as he slumped down into the back seat next to her. As if she knew what he was planning all along, she threw one leg over him, moving up to straddle his lap. She leaned forward and began kissing him, tongue flicking over his lips a little bit. Jesi grabbed onto his shoulders to brace herself as she kissed him, waiting a minute before reaching down to unbutton his pants. Maybe she was onto him this whole time but decided not to say anything; sometimes she was more clever then she acted like she was.

As soon as she looked down to see the button, Kanner snatched her by her waist, pressing his face into her neck as he yanked her forward. Jesi giggled softly as he brought her closer to him, her hands still fiddling with the buttons and zipper of his pants. His hands found the edge hem of her shirt once more and he tugged upwards on it, pausing to wait for Jesi to lift her arms so he could remove it.

Right then she managed to unfasten the buttons, wasting no time in unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough to expose him. She glanced back up at him, throwing him a sexy little smirk before raising her arms above her head. Kanner peeled her shirt off of her in one swift motion, tossing it to the side before grasping onto her breasts with both hands. Jesi sucked in a sharp breath, hands gripping onto his hips as she leaned back a little bit to allow him to have more access to her chest. With one hand he kneaded her breast, the other hand reached up under her skirt and in between her legs to touch her through her underwear.

Jesi moaned softly in response to Kanner's hand rubbing roughly against her. All the little sounds she made for him just made him want her even more, and without notice he took the edge of her panties and tugged on them hard, ripping through the delicate lace material. The torn panties slipped down her thigh and all she did was laugh, leaning forward to kiss him once again. Her fingers ran over his length, forcing him to growl a little into their kiss. Her eyes opened to watch his face as her fingers wrapped around him and her hand moved up and down slowly.

Kanner made a sound that was the combination of a growl and a moan, his hips rocking a little bit to synchronize with the movement of her hand on him. "Say it," she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his and continued to slide her hand up and down. Kanner made a few more soft growls, but said nothing. Jesi squeezed onto him just a little bit harder and started moving her hand up and down just a little faster, the increase in speed making Kanner's whole body twitch.

"Fuck, I—I wa—" another growl interrupted "I want you," he whispered through clenched teeth as his eyes rolled back into his head. If he let her go for too long, she would easily get him off, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. Jesi smirked at him before sitting up from his lap just a little bit and scooting forward. She hovered over him for just a moment, her hand still working on him until the moment that she sat down onto him very slowly. She gasped as she felt him slip up inside of her, a little wave of pleasure washing over her whole body. Her hands once again latched onto his shoulders as she started grinding her hips against his.

Kanner's hands found their way to Jesi's back, his talons clawing her bare skin as his hands trailed down her spine. He could feel subtle differences in the texture her skin from the scars of scratch marks as his hands moved over her back. Already her backside looked like a scratching post, so a few more marks wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like he could really stop himself from scratching her even if he tried; his hands moved to her back every time without him even thinking about it.

Jesi's hips rocked back and forth against his almost rhythmically, little moans accompanying each movement. There was nothing that either of them loved more than being together like this and feeling that oneness and closeness that they both desired so much. Together their bodies made magic, one of them feeding off the pleasure of the other no matter what they were doing. They had the type of physical bond that enabled them to both be pleased at the same time, something that neither of them had ever experienced in the past. They filled a void in each other that neither of them even knew that they had until they met each other. Never again was sex hollow and boring for either of them.

Kanner's hands drifted down to her thighs to grasp onto them tightly, his talons threatening to break through the soft fabric of her skirt. He pulled her down onto him, forcing himself deeper inside of her. The volume of Jesi's moans increased as she felt him go further inside of her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he did that, but it was still somewhat unexpected. Both of her hands cupped his face to pull him back into an intense kiss. Their tongues danced together for only a moment before Kanner pulled her down on him again a little bit harder. She moaned loudly into the kiss, her hands dropping down to grip tightly onto his collar; it was just the reaction he was looking for.

Her moans, groans, and sighs were almost like music to his ears-the tunes the she made as he played her just the right way. No one else could make her body sing like he could, and she loved that about him. Growls and soft moans came from him as she continued to move her body against his, and she lifted herself off of him just a little bit at the peak of each movement only sit back down on him again. His name spilled from her lips in the form of gasps and moans, followed each time by another sharp inhale.

Again, his grip on her thighs tightened and he pulled her down onto him hard, which caused her to lean away from him as her body rolled with the wave of pleasure that moved through her. He took this opportunity to nip at her breast, leaving behind a little trail of tiny bite marks where his teeth had made contact with her skin. His tongue flicked out against her skin, tasting the sweet sweat that had formed as her body reacted to their activities. Her hands met his fringe once more and she dragged her nails across it roughly, which only made him growl at her even louder than before. His gravelly growls made her skin cover with goose bumps and her heart race, something about the tone of them just drove her absolutely wild for him.

Jesi could felt herself nearing her peak with every fluid movement, her whole body starting to go numb with pleasure as her insides clenched onto his length tighter. He yanked her down on him again, but didn't release her, forcing himself as far as he could go, hoping to hit all the sweet spots. She whimpered and moaned loudly, and he tilted his head back up to kiss her in an attempt to muffle some of the sounds. There was no way to know how soundproof these skycars were, and the last thing they needed was something interrupting them before they could finish.

"K-Kan…Kanner!" Jesi broke away from their kiss and called out as her whole body started to quake and tremble against his. She rode the wave of pleasure from her orgasm for as long as she could, every inch of her skin tingling with satisfaction. Hearing her scream his name forced his release as well, and they rode the pleasure train together as they had done several times before. Kanner growled and groaned as his hips twitched when he got off.

The tingling sensation slowly melted away, and Jesi sat up to let him slip out of her again, gasping a little bit as he exited her; she was still sensitive and so was he. They both said nothing as they tried to catch their breaths, both of them breathing raggedly with shallows breaths. Jesi pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath fanning over his lips as she spoke.

After he took in a few more deep breaths, Kanner looked up at her, their eyes meeting again. Their foreheads were both sticky with sweat, pressed together in a familiar way that meant so much to both of them.

"I love you too," he breathed.

It was moments like these that they truly didn't need to say any words to express their feelings, the silence surrounding them both as they breathed each other in. Their love was never destined to work out, but some how they had prevailed. Jesi brought out sides of his personality that he had assumed were dead and buried beneath all the hate. Somehow she managed to see through his flaws and insecurities, bringing out the kind-hearted soul that lived somewhere inside of him.

In all irony, they would have to page a driver to take them home after they cleaned up and got dressed again. There was a very high chance that the driver would catch the familiar smell of sex that filled his cab, but they both doubted that he would say anything.


End file.
